Love Is War
by Hibari-Yuuki01
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando la traición aparece de donde menos la esperas? One-shot


Love is War

Por primera vez en su vida el cielo en verdad le parecía gris, más que gris era negro. Su corazón no podía soportar algo tan fuerte como lo era aquello. Sin previo aviso lo había descubierto, provocando que su alma y sentimientos cayeran al piso hechos pedazos.

Por sus blancas mejillas caían gruesas gotas traslucidas en las que, al parecer, la acompañarían las nubes muy pronto. Desde aquella alta terraza al descubierto podía ver todo, el edificio más alto de la ciudad era su mirador.

En su mano derecha se encontraba, aun apagado, un megáfono negro con líneas verdes. Tras ella dos grandes altavoces estaban listos para ser usados y conectándolos al megáfono se encontraba un largo cable verde.

Sus ojos verdes seguían viendo la ciudad, no quería apartar la vista. El fuerte viento arrastraba, junto con algunos pétalos de flor, el cabello de extraño color verde de la joven.

En aquellos momentos en que el cielo la acompañaba, con aspecto lúgubre como el de su interior, lo recordó, sus ojos, su voz, su risa, su mirada… y luego, a aquella con quien lo compartía. Nunca la consideró como una amenaza, como alguien con quien debiera compartir; gran error.

Con cada recuerdo iba naciendo en ella una decisión, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, sin duda se iba a lanzar al campo de batalla con todo su armamento.

La poca luz que lograba filtrarse por entre las nubes creaba sombras confusas y claras y, aunque aun sentía que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies, tomo por fin la iniciativa. Colectando todo el valor que aun no había escapado de su cuerpo agarró con más fuerza el megáfono y luego, con uno de sus dedos, lo encendió.

Al principio pocas palabras escaparon por entre sus labios pero un momento después un potente grito lleno con toda su angustia y dolor acaparó el silencio, provocando que varios grupos de pájaros salieran volando.

Cantando con una tristeza que casi era palpable, los sentimientos que aun tenia se encontraban todos a flor de piel. Cantaba para dar a conocer lo que sentía.

Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido y recordó una vez más a esa persona que en esos momentos tanto la hacía sufrir. Se sentía como una tonta, una idiota total; ella siempre había estado allí para apoyarlo y ayudarlo, mientras que aquella contra la que competía apenas y le había dirigido la palabra. De donde menos pensó que llegaría la traición fue de donde apareció, de parte de una de sus amigas más cercanas, de una persona a la que consideraba como parte de su familia.

La rabia se apodero de ella y aun con más fuerzas que antes le declaro la guerra a su enemiga.

Después de que la rabia pasara y se alejara con la brisa intentó cantar una vez más, pero no se escuchaba nada, el megáfono comenzaba a fallarle pero aun así, de algún modo, logró que volviera a funcionar con normalidad. A veces sentía que la voz se le iba de tanto esfuerzo que hacía para que se escuchara lo más fuerte que fuera posible.

Su canto volvía a ser melancólico, se preguntaba que hacía y que debería de hacer y la única respuesta que aparecía en su cabeza era una y otra vez comenzar con la guerra. Quería dejar de llorar pero no podía lo cual le hizo recordar aun más el dolor y la llenó de rabia una vez más.

Forzando su garganta al máximo siguió cantando llevada por el rencor. Ella misma decía que comenzaría aquella guerra solo para que aquel al que amaba la viera.

Y con el único trozo de corazón que le quedaba termino con su canción. Pero aun así la frustración seguía presente y para librarse de ella lo único que se le ocurrió fue tirar lejos de ella el megáfono que al dar contra el suelo terminó hecho pedazos.

Ya no soportaba más por ese día y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, no le importaba hacerse daño, ya le había declarado la guerra a su enemiga y, en ese momento, en lo único que pensaba era en cumplir con su palabra.

Elevó los ojos al cielo y le pareció que unas nubes tomaban la forma de unos aviones de guerra y ahí, viendo esas nubes, recapacito en todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento.

Se dio cuenta de que en verdad ella si había estado con él en todo momento, pero se ponía tan nerviosa que nunca pudo decirle lo que sentía y siempre terminaba buscando refugio en su amiga más cercana, a la que nunca contó porque lloraba de vez en cuando.

Entendió entonces que su amiga nunca tuvo la culpa de ocupar el lugar que ella misma creía bajo su nombre. Él no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de su amiga. Ella se dio cuenta de que su amiga y él se conocían más de lo que ella pensaba hacia solo unos minutos con su mente ofuscada. Ellos dos siempre estuvieron junto a ella, siempre se habían conocido, no eran ningunos extraños.

Bien dicen que el amor es ciego, y es cierto, pero es más que eso… el amor es una guerra.

Fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de algo más: si la guerra no era contra la persona que era su amiga, entonces era contra ella misma. Tenía que declarar la guerra a una sola persona, a sí misma. Tenía que luchar consigo para poder dejarlo a él libre, para que el fuera feliz.

Es verdad, la guerra es dura, pero una guerra de amor lo es aun más.


End file.
